Nonny/Trivia
*It is revealed in "Can You Dig It?", that Nonny is allergic to dirt. *Along with Deema, Nonny makes the most lunch jokes. *In "Fishketball!", Nonny couldn't catch a ball properly. *Out of all the Guppies, Nonny and Oona have sung the least songs, in all the other songs he has appeared in he usually sang backup, although he did get his own song near the end of "Can You Dig It?" The song was called "He Found It!". *Nonny's name is sometimes mispelled as "Nawny", "Nonnie", or "Nonney". *There could be a possiblitty at Nonny could be Irish *Nonny is shown to smile the least out of the guppies during episodes. *Nonny's favorite color is orange. *So far in Season Two, Nonny has made all the lunch jokes. Most of them have are about macaroni & cheese, sandwiches, or spaghetti and meatballs. *Nonny rarely says hello to the viewers upon entering the classroom before sitting down. He often just sits in his seat and occasionally waves to the viewers upon arrival. The only times he actual said hello are in Haunted House Party!, Humunga-Truck!, and The Sizzling Scampinis!. Even when he does greet the viewers, nobody else is seating in their usual seat like he does. *Nonny is thought to be the smartest Guppy in the class. *Nonny is the only guppy with green eyes. *Nonny is the only guppy who wears goggles. *He is also the only guppy with orange hair. *Although on occasion Nonny smiles in Season One, he rarely smiles in Season Two. *In the Outside song for Season One, Nonny is seen smiling, but in Season Two, he is seen with a blank expression, though sometimes he can be seen smiling in some Season Two episodes. *Nonny has been the main character in only two episodes, "Ducks in a Row!" and "Boy Meets Squirrel", making him the character that has been the main character in the least amount of episodes. He was also the main character with Gil in the episode, "Fishketball!" and with Bubble Puppy in the episode, "Can You Dig It?" He was the main character with Molly, Gil, Bubble Puppy and The Witch in the special, "Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure!" *He has shown some hints of feelings towards Oona. *In "''Construct With Me" ''he is shown with a blank expression but when Oona glances at him, he is smiling. *In, "Tooth on the Looth!" at the end of the pop song, Molly says to Nonny, "I just wanna see you smile," but Nonny actually shakes his head, "no". Nonny then looks at the Bubble Guppies that are smiling above him, causing him to finally smile. *Nonny's voice actor, Eamon Pirruccello, is also the voice for Wilykat in the 2011 Thundercats series on Cartoon Network. **On the same network, he voiced Kid #1 in the Regular Show episode "Don" with the lines "I'll give you some sugar, Don." **Eamon has also appeared as a panelist on the 2012 version of the Nickelodeon Game Show Figure It Out, along with the cast members who play Molly, Gil, Oona, Deema, & Goby. **He also guest stared on Two and a Half Men on CBS. **Eamon, along with his father and sister Stella starred in the short comedy film "Teechers" written by John Stahl. Category:Trivia Category:References Category:Males